War
by Angel of Light 867
Summary: With the 4 nations under war, they need more troops to send in to combat their enemies. With one squad, a girl under the legal age enlisted and her allies are teamed up to head straight into enemy lines, will they be able to complete their objective? Set during Volume 1, but some things will change and the battles resemble modern day combat.


_War Chapter 1 '_ _ **Departure**_ _'_

 _ **A/N:**_ Hey what is going on people! This concept was made when I was rewatching RWBY Volume 1, I didn't want to retell the same story, so I changed the setting to match today's style of combat, so the melee weapons won't really be present but the gun portion and how they fight is staying. The Idea will be Atlas and Mistral being in war with Vale and Vacuo, like what happened in the World of Remnant Episode "The Great War".

The biggest inspiration for this fanfic was the art RWBY UND Panzer by Dishwasher1910 on DeviantArt, this artist is amazing.

Please help me out by leaving suggestions and reviews, this is a new concept I wanted to try out. And Enjoy!

* * *

"Miss Ruby Rose" a tall man in a green uniform said as he read her papers, "why do you want to join the military? Especially since you're only 16 years, 2 years under the age limit but you still passed our exams with perfect scores, why is that?"

The young girl looked at the man with enthusiasm, "Its something that I always wanted to do since I was a young child sir, I've only seen it through books but I wanted to become a hero, one who vanquishes the evil and protect the innocent by any means. So I faked my age and took the exams, only to hope that I could help anyone who couldn't help themselves."

"We shouldn't let her join General Ozpin!" a blonde female said beside the man, wearing a dark grey uniform with markings showing that she's a colonel class officer, who found out that Ruby here faked her papers.

"Now now Glynda, please be mindful here" the silver haired man said, motioning her to quiet down for a bit, he then looked at Ruby, "If you were under normal circumstances, we would've denied your applications due to your age miss Rose."

Ruby felt saddened by this, "Ohhh…"

"But, since the war is taking far longer than anticipated, we'll accept it and make some adjustments so you are now a soldier for the Kingdom of Vale, congratulations" the general said, raising his hand for a handshake.

Ruby looked at his hand for a second before it clicked in her mind, "Oh right" and she shook his hand quickly.

"Good luck out there Miss Rose, the battlefield will change something in you if you stay out there too long" Ozpin said before he walked out of the room with Glynda following suit.

Ruby looked back and walked out of the second door where she first entered, only to see a tall man with short blonde hair with his arms crossed over his chest with an angry look on his face.

She looked at him and said, "Hey dad."

He simply said, "Care to explain Ruby?"

She quickly had her hand scratch the back of her head, "Haha, well, I got accepted into the military."

He threw his arms down, "What! How could you do something this dangerous, you're too young to do something this dangerous! What will happen you get killed, or much worse, get captured and tortured by the enemy!"

"By dad, this is my choice, you, mom and even Yang all signed up to serve, I only wanted to make you proud."

Tai calmed down and hugged Ruby, "I am proud, but it's a little too early to do this, and we're in the middle of war right now. I'm only worried cause both you and Yang are now heading straight into danger."

"I'll do my best to stay safe"

Tai smiled, knowing she will keep the promise, "Let's go home."

Nodding, they both went out of the large building and towards Tai's car. They both got in and drove off, back to their home.

* * *

 _*Creeeak*_

Ruby walked into their house only to see Yang run up and hug her little sister, "Oh I'm so proud of you!"

Ruby was flailing her arms around, hoping to get away from her death hugs "Yang let me go."

Yang let go of her suffocating sister, "You must be so happy right now sis, you and me fighting for Vale" she had her arm around Ruby, daydreaming how they could change the war, hopefully end it.

"I am, but I don't know how I'll fit in, this was only to try out before I really thought about it" the young girl felt anxious, she only wanted to see what it'll be like to join, hoping that she won't get accept let alone getting to know the high general of Vale, Ozpin, "I think I jumped in too soon."

Yang lost her smile, seeing her sister feel down, "Hey cheer up, we'll have to report to the barracks tomorrow morning to find out where we'll be placed under."

"Uh, girls, I got a message from Ozpin" Tai said pulling his phone out to read it.

"What does it say?" Yang said walking up to her father with Ruby beside her.

"Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long will be placed under the 118th Fields Battalion along with 2 more teammates in Squad 16 nicknames RWBY? Signed General Ozpin."

Yang threw one fist in the air, "Yeah, now we're in the same team and same battalion as you dad."

Ruby looked at the message, knowing of the rules of their military and the others alike, 4 people were chosen to work together as a small unit under a large number of squads to make up a Battalion, "I'm the leader?"

Tai and Yang both looked at her and hugged her, they were happy to see how she became a leader right away, only being one of the youngest to join.

Tai walked over to the kitchen, "Let's make some of your favorite meals in congrats for the promotion."

Yang ran behind him, "Yeah!"

She was behind them with a faint smile on her face but she looked up towards the moon in the night sky, happy to hear this but she knew that this was only the beginning of something she knows not of yet.

* * *

At the barracks, there were already soldiers still training for the future assignments, many were running while others carried weights around. One girl was walking around, looking for a somewhere she could be alone.

She brushed her long white hair out of her face while she found a spot for some peace and quiet, she sat down to look up to the moon, wondering how she's gonna survive this. She pulled out a revolver and examined it, the polished silver was shining when light hit it, but had multiple engravings on it and with the cylinder surrounded by 4 long metal guards around it. The gun was special to her, it was designed by the best gun-makers, she called it 'Myrtenaster'. It was a gift of her father, as she was meant to become something great, but she turned her back towards them and ran away.

She pressed her hand over her eye, to feel a large scar over her eye, still feeling hatred, she looked down to her hands and seen smaller scars, many were healed but she could still remember each one perfectly, "I'll make them pay."

Over in the other side of the same area, another girl was on one of the buildings reading a book. She brushed some of her black hair away from her eyes and readjusted the bow on top of her head. She likes to read since it reminded her of better times than recently, how it always ended happily.

She closed her book to press it against her chest, "It's never going to happen, thanks to them."

Both Girls heard the bell tower in the center ringing, so they and the others were now starting to head back to their beds and get ready for their first steps into becoming the next heroes of Vale.


End file.
